


Comforting and Safe (the Original version)

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, POV, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	1. Comforting (Spike POV)

I watch him sleep  
His dark-hair messed up.  
He moans in pain,  
Real or just imagined,  
I have no clue.  
It worries me,  
How one so innocent  
Could have gone through  
All he has had to.  
The others are blind  
To how deep his pain is.  
His “friends” can’t see,  
No, won’t see, how he  
Has suffered deeply.  
But I do, me, the   
Person he hates,  
I know the truth.  
He doesn’t know that  
I understand all too well,  
I’ve been there myself  
Far too many times.  
He doesn’t trust me.  
Not that I blame him.  
He sobs out one word  
“No” with such raw  
Anguish I want to cry.  
I want to gather him   
In my arms and tell   
Him he’s not alone,  
That someone cares  
For him and will be  
There no matter what.  
But I can’t, I don’t  
Have permission to hold  
Him, to comfort him,  
To kiss away his tears.  
He whispers my name  
And I go to him.  
Slowly he wakes and   
Sees me there.  
He doesn’t move away  
Or tell me to leave,  
So I stay with him.  
I hold him in my arms,  
Rock him back to sleep,  
Gently kiss his forehead  
And try to chase away  
All his bad dreams.  
I know we’ll never  
Speak of this, but  
It’s the least I  
Can do to help.


	2. Safe (Xander POV)

I wake wrapped in cool,  
Strong arms and wonder  
Why did he do this?  
I thought it was a dream,  
Him comforting me   
Of all people.  
It’s sweet in an odd sort of way  
Him doing this for me.  
I feel so safe,   
In his arms.  
Ironic, isn’t it?  
That I feel safe  
In the arms of  
Someone who has tried   
To kill me so many times.  
I want to hold onto   
This moment forever.  
But I can’t, can I?  
My friends would never  
Understand how I feel  
Wrapped in his arms.  
I lean in and give him  
A soft kiss of thanks  
And am shocked to all  
Hells when he kisses me back.  
He’s awake and knows I am as well.  
I’m still kissing him, am I  
Wrong for enjoying this?  
It feels so right, how  
Could this be wrong?  
He groans and I know  
He likes this as much  
As I do, I hope.  
His hands shakily  
Run across my back  
And he pulls me closer  
I pull away, having to  
Catch my breath and  
Dive back into the kiss.  
Gods I want this,  
Want him, NEED him.  
He smiles at me  
And trails tiny kisses  
Down my throat and over  
My face and back to my lips.  
My finger run through  
His short, pale hair  
And across his cheeks.  
It’s so perfect being  
With him here  
Even if this is the only  
Time I know I’ll  
Cherish it forever.


End file.
